the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
David Ellison
| birth_place = Santa Clara County, California, U.S. | occupation = Founder and CEO, Skydance Media, film producer | years active = 2006–present | spouse = | parents = Larry Ellison Barbara Boothe | family = Megan Ellison (sister) }} David Ellison (born January 9, 1983) is an American film producer and the founder and CEO of Skydance Media. Early life and education David Ellison was born in Santa Clara County, California. He is the son of billionaire Oracle Corporation CTO Larry Ellison, and his ex-wife, Barbara Boothe Ellison. Larry Ellison is of Italian and Jewish heritage.Matthew Symonds, Larry Ellison. Software: An Intimate Portrait of Larry Ellison and Oracle Simon and Schuster, 2004. pp332-333 David attended the University of Southern California.Fritz, Ben, "Ellison: more than a trust fund kid?", Los Angeles Times, February 22, 2011.Masters, Kim, "How David Ellison, Son of Larry Ellison, Scored Big With 'True Grit'", Hollywood Reporter, March 1, 2011. He has one sister, film producer Megan Ellison. Career Ellison is the CEO and founder of Skydance Media. In 2010, Skydance raised $350 million to co-finance and co-produce movies with Paramount. He has produced films including Mission: Impossible Fallout, Annihilation, World War Z, True Grit, Jack Reacher, Star Trek Into Darkness, Star Trek Beyond and many more. Ellison was named to Variety s Dealmaker list for 2010Lowry, Tom. "Paramount-Skydance deal: Dealmakers Impact Report 2010", Variety.com, 9 December 2010. and the Forbes 30 Under 30 list in 2011.Dorothy Pomerantz, Michael K. Ozanian and David M. Ewalt. "Forbes 30 Under 30", "Forbes.com", December 19, 2011. As an actor, Ellison has performed in the films Flyboys, Little Fish, Strange Pond and Hole in One. Ellison’s company Skydance Media expanded in 2013 with the launch of it’s television division. He has executive produced shows such as Altered Carbon, and Grace and Frankie. In 2014, Ellison launched a new line of men's clothing, called the "LANAI Collection." In 2016, Ellison led Skydance’s acquisition of a game developing company named The Workshop Entertainment, Inc and formed Skydance Interactive dedicated to creating virtual reality experiences. In 2017, Ellison helped launch Skydance Animation in partnership with Spain’s Ilion Animation Studios. In 2018, he announced that Skydance Media had partnered with Tencent Holdings Limited. Personal life Ellison is a licensed pilot with instrument ratings for helicopter aviation, aerobatics, commercial aviation, fixed-wing aircraft, and multi-engine aircraft. In 2003, aged 20, he was selected to perform as part of Sean D. Tucker's "Stars of Tomorrow" aerobatic team at EAA AirVenture Oshkosh.EAA News; accessed October 26, 2015. Ellison is a member of the Producers Guild of America and Television Academy. He married Sandra Lynn Modic, an actress and singer, on October 1, 2011 in Palm Springs, California."Tom Cruise Wedding Dance Battle ... Caught on Tape!!!!!", tmz.com, October 6, 2011. Filmography References External links * * David Ellison Work Summary Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American film producers Category:American aviators Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:Film producers from California Category:People from Santa Clara County, California Category:University of Southern California people Category:Schools of the Sacred Heart alumni Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Commercial aviators